List of Canadian Junior Hockey League team names
This is a list of Canadian Junior Hockey League team names. Included in this list are the team names of both Canadian and American teams that are or were eligible for the Centennial Cup/Royal Bank Cup from 1970-71 to present. For the same teams broken up by applicable league *List of Alberta Junior Hockey League team names *List of British Columbia Hockey League team names (includes Okanogan-Mainline League) *List of Can-Am Junior Hockey League team names *List of Central Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Eastern Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Island Junior Hockey League team names *List of Manitoba Junior Hockey League team names *List of Maritime Junior A Hockey League team names (includes Metro Valley League) *List of Maritime Junior Hockey League team names *List of Metro Junior A Hockey League team names (includes unsanctioned Jr. A years) *List of Newfoundland Junior A team names *List of New Brunswick Junior Hockey League team names *List of Northern Ontario Junior Hockey Association team names *List of Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League team names *List of Ontario Junior Hockey League team names *List of Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League (1972-1987) team names *List of Pacific Coast Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League team names *List of Quebec Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League team names (includes Peace Cariboo League) *List of Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League team names *List of Southern Ontario Junior A Hockey League team names (includes unsanctioned Jr. A years) *List of Superior International Junior Hockey League team names *List of Thunder Bay Junior A Hockey League team names A *Atikokan Voyageurs B *Beauport Cascades *Brantford Majors *Buffalo-Glencoe Tondas *Buffalo Tondas C *Cap de la Madeleine Barons *Cape Breton Metros *Charlottetown Abbies *Charlottetown Colonels *Charlottetown Eagles *Charlottetown Generals *Charlottetown Islanders *Chatham Maroons *Chelmsford Canadiens *Chilliwack Bruins *Collingwood Blues *Coquitlam Comets D *Degagne Hurricanes *Detroit Jr. Red Wings *Dryden Ice Dogs E *Eastern Huskies *Espanola Eagles F *Fort Frances Borderland Thunder *Fort Frances Jr. Sabres *Fort William Canadians *Fort William North Stars *Fort William Wolves G *Granby Vics *Grand'Mere *Guelph CMC's *Guelph Platers H *Halifax Atlantics *Hamilton Mountain A's I J *Joliette Cyclones K *K&A Featherman Hawks *K&A Golden Hawks *Kerrisdale Couriers *Kings County Huskies *Kings County Kings L *La Prairie Flames *La Tuque Wolves *Lac Megantic Royals *Lachine Maroons *Longueuil Rebels M *Marathon Renegades *Michigan Americans *Montague S&B Huskies N *Niagara Falls Flyers *North Bay Trappers *North River North Stars O *Owen Sound Greys P Q R *Riverview Buccaneers *Rosemont Bombardiers S *Sainte Foy Roosters *St. Jean Eagles *St. Jerome Alouettes *Saint John Schooners *St. Paul Jr. Stars *St. Thomas Elgins *Sarnia Bees *Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds *Schreiber Diesels *Sherwood-Parkdale Kings *Sherwood-Parkdale Metros *Sioux Lookout Flyers *Sudbury Wolves *Summerside Western Capitals *Summerside Western Crystals T *Thetford Mines Fleur-de-Lys *Thunder Bay Bearcats *Thunder Bay Beavers *Thunder Bay Blades *Thunder Bay Bulldogs *Thunder Bay Centennials *Thunder Bay Eagles *Thunder Bay Flyers *Thunder Bay Hurricanes *Thunder Bay Kings *Thunder Bay Marrs *Thunder Bay Vulcans *Thunder Bay Wolves U V *Virginia Bruins W *Waterloo Maroons *Welland Sabres *Westfort Hurricanes *West Prince Bluefins *Windsor Spitfires X Y Z See also *Canadian Junior Hockey League *Royal Bank Cup Category:Canadian Junior A Hockey League